talseuzerfandomcom-20200214-history
Koon Aguero Agnis/Appearance and Personality
Appearance Aguero has cobalt blue eyes, with tinted silver blue hair. He's got a small build but somehow still muscular. Several characters remark him as good-looking or handsome (even SIU says so in FAQ). Part I He wears a blue bandanna tucked inside his hair. It is occasionally used to tie up his hair. In the Crown Game arc, he used it as a signal for assistance. He wears a white shirt, black tie and carries Manbarondenna, a special briefcase. He sometimes wears earrings. In the beginning his features used to be skinny and his face used to be angular, but this was changed sometime around the Rest arc. Part II In Part II, Koon was introduced with a Safari get-up and shorts. His hair was also aquamarine, something that was corrected in the next chapter. His clothes are inconsistent and vary with each arc. Sometimes he wears a shirt, like in the Floor of Test, and sometimes he wears T-shirts. In the Devil of the Right Arm arc he wore a brown cloak with his father's armour underneath. Personality He is depicted in the series as a cool-headed and highly intellectual character, often the schemer of the group. He is also rather smug when his plans work. He was able to amaze even the Rankers with his planning during the Hide-and-Seek game, and has been described as "a dangerous being". He is skilled in his manipulation of others, and has the mindset of "a ruler". He doesn't seem to be the type of person to follow the rules of others. He is rather friendly most of the time, but can be extremely ruthless and is not above using others. He can also be rather playful while toying with people and finds great entertainment in seeing his results. This stems from a desire to be a child, since he didn't have the chance growing up in the political battle field of the Koon Family. He is quite bold, having stolen goods from Koon Eduan's treasure chambers. Early on in life, he struck a friendship with a half-sibling Maria, and was drawn to her kindness amidst the plotting and political warring that went on throughout the family. Once she was gone, he felt empty, and it was implied that what he lost was friendship and passion, and through his observation and participation with Baam and Rachel's life, he thought he could obtain this. In a way, this was what Rak had touched on: that he had lost his drive, or more accurately, his 'banana'.Ch.53: 2F - Submerged Fish (2) Even though he hides it, he cares very deeply for the things he finds precious. He is willing to sacrifice himself and put himself at risk and in isolation to protect those he cherishes. He admitted to Ja Wangnan that if he came across a jewel he treasured, he would hide it as well as he could so others couldn't get to it, even if it meant that he could never see or wear it. Similarly, when he met Baam and decided to climb up with him, he resolved to do whatever it took to put him on the top of the Tower; and when he came across Maria, he resolved to put her in the best place possible, even if it meant he could never see her again. References Navigation es:Koon Aguero Agnis/Apariencia y Personalidad Category:Appearance and Personality